Calvin and Hobbes (Movie)/Trailers
''Calvin and Hobbes'' has several trailers, one of which describing the movie, the other two showing character profiles. Trailer 1: Reveal Trailer (A white screen is shown with a bunch of letters then we see a shot of Calvin and Hobbes' feet.) Calvin:(voice only) The title is boring! It doesn't make sense. (The feet walk away from the camera. Construction noises are heard) Hobbes:(voice only)We did a good job. (Zoom out to show logo) Trailer 2: Calvin A picture of Calvin zooms up onto the screen, and he starts narrating. After the picture is shown, screenshots of Calvin, both in the movie and in real comics, appear throughout the trailer. Calvin: I'm Calvin, a six-year-old who is very underappreciated. A few months back, Hobbes and I made a Duplicator, but my clone ended up cloning himself! Then there were six of them! But I ingeniously turned the Duplicator back into the Transmogrifier, and Transmogrified those clones into worms! Ha! But they returned and built a huge army! Now, only I can stop them! The logo appears. Bill: Want the whole story? Then watch Calvin and Hobbes when it comes out! Trailer 2: Hobbes A picture of Hobbes zooms up onto the screen, and he starts narrating. After the picture is shown, screenshots of Hobbes, both in the movie and in the real comics, appear throughout the trailer. Hobbes: I'm Hobbes, Calvin's best tiger friend! I prefer relaxing to going on huge, epic adventures, yet when Calvin needs me, I'll step in any time! The logo appears. Bill: Want the whole story? Then watch Calvin and Hobbes when it comes out! Trailer 3: Susie A picture of Susie zooms up onto the screen, and she starts narrating. After the picture is shown, screenshots of Susie, both in the movie and in the real comics, appear throughout the trailer. Susie: I'm Susie Derkins, Calvin's neighbor. He's always out to get me, whether with his dumb club, or just pulling pranks on me anytime. But if it was my choice to either get rid of Calvin for good or let him stay here... I would probably get rid of him. The logo appears. Bill: Want the whole story? Then watch Calvin and Hobbes when it comes out! Trailer 4: Moe A picture of Moe zooms up onto the screen, and he starts narrating. After the picture is shown, screenshots of Moe, both in the movie and in the real comics, appear throughout the trailer. Moe: I'm, Moe, and... uuhhhh... Bill: I'll take it from here, Moe. Moe: Hey! Bill: Moe is the school bully, often picking on Calvin. He was held back, still in first grade as Calvin miraculously moved on. But even with his deepening rivalry against Calvin, Hobbes managed to convince him to help Calvin save the world... sorta. The logo appears. Bill: Want the whole story? Then watch Calvin and Hobbes when it comes out! Trailer 5: SM, SS, TB, Dino 3 Calvin clones walk in. One is wearing a superhero outfit, red, with a red mask, another is wearing an detective outfit, another is wearing something, kind of like what a space ranger would wear. Clone 1: Hi, we are Calvin's secret identities. We got sucked out by the Magic Tiger or someone. *points to Clone 3* He is Stupendous Man, *points to Clone 2* He is Tracer Bullet and I am Spaceman Stiff. I wonder if we missed anyone... Dinosaur: *roars* (The logo appears) Bill: Want the whole story? Then watch Calvin and Hobbes when it comes out! Rated PG. Now Playing December 29th. Trailer 7: Avery Category:SPOILERS FOR MOVIE Avery: Hi, I'm Avery. I was the cook for some person named... Bill:(interrupting) Ssshhhh! Don't give it away! Avery: Oh. Right. I was the cook for some guy, but then I messed around with the drinks and I was thrown into a dungeon. Luckily, Calvin saved me using that Transmogrifier Gun. (The logo appears) Bill: Want the whole story? Then watch ''Calvin and Hobbes ''when it comes out! Rated PG. Now Playing December 29th. Trailer 8: Mr.Spittle and Ginger Mr. Spittle: Dark Calvin is really getting meaner to us. Last year only half of us starved to death. It was really emotional to see a lot of casualties to this factory. Ginger: Can we leave it? Mr. Spittle: I don't know. I think so... (The logo appears) Bill: Want the whole story? Then watch ''Calvin and Hobbes ''when it comes out! Rated PG. Now Playing December 29th.